


A Hug and a Kiss

by Jo (jmathieson)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo gets a hug and a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hug and a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate having 100 followers on Tumblr, I had them throw prompts at me all day. **theironfrogg** asked for "A goofy kiss or a fly-by hug."

"Sir, have you got a minute?"

Jed looked at his watch. "I've got four-and-half."

"Good, can I see you in here for three of them?"

"Of course, what's up Leo?"

Jed Bartlett followed Leo McGarry into his office and watched while his Chief of Staff locked the door behind them.

"What was that this morning?"

"What was what?"

"This morning, at the end of the briefing, just as you were leaving."

"Oh, that. That was a hug."

"What?"

"It was a manly, one-arm-around-the-shoulders, on-the-fly, we're-good-buddies hug. They're legal in the workplace now, apparently. Zoe told me, so it must be true."

"Well don't do it again."

"Why not? Didn't you like it?"

"I liked it just fine, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Come on, Leo, no one's going to have a problem with me occasionally putting my arm around my best friend. Besides, it's been over a week since I touched you. I was getting antsy."

"Antsy, huh?"

"Yeah. Antsy."

"The door's locked."

"It is."

"You've got ninety seconds left before your meeting with the Belgian ambassador."

"I do."

"Yes, you do."

Jed grabbed Leo by the tie and pulled him forward. Then he gripped Leo's face in both hands, fingers spread wide, and kissed him, hard and full and long. Leo looked a little stunned when Jed finally released him.

"Are my ninety seconds up?"

"Yes."

"Too bad."

"Yes. Go to your meeting."

"OK. I might hug you again tomorrow."

"I might ask you about it again tomorrow."

Jed grinned and headed back to the Oval Office.


End file.
